Y la fiesta para celebrar el 31 fue
by Black Tsuki
Summary: Un accidente ocurre en el cumpleaños de Harry, escrito para el Harrython 2011 Drarry con relación establecida


**Y la fiesta para celebrar el 31 fue...**

Y ahí estaba Harry, en la sala con las gafas rotas y una ropa enorme de segunda mano, situación que al ahora pequeño se le hacía conocida, con la diferencia que las gafas no se le habían roto por los golpes, caídas, empujones o pisotones que su enorme primo siempre le propinaba, de hecho llevaba varios años que no veía a Dudley y estos lentes se le rompieron durante el "_juego_"... y en cuanto a la ropa de segunda mano... esta le pertenecía a alguno de los muchos Weasley que conocía.

Todos lo miraban con un distinto grado de incredulidad y él no sabía que pudo haber salido tan mal, Draco le advirtió que se comportara y supiera "domar" a sus amigos en esta celebración, pero al parecer ignoró (nuevamente) los consejos de su pareja y la fiesta por su cumpleaños número 31, se había salido totalmente de control.

La antes pulcra casa estaba hecha un desastre (¡y ni siquiera eran las diez de la noche!) unos cuantos vidrios estaban rotos, la música aun seguía estridente, a una silla le faltaban dos patas, el techo destilaba salsa de tomate con mostaza y los blanquísimos sofás estaban manchados con lo que parecía pintura, comida, pisadas y otras sustancias sospechosas... oh cierto eso no incluía al sofá individual que tanto le gustaba a Draco para sentarse a leer; de hecho ese estaba hecho un montón de cenizas aun humeantes en el comedor ¿cómo llego ahí? ni el mismo lo sabia; pero nada de lo anterior era tan grave quizá a Draco le diera un _pequeño_ infarto cuando viera en el cuchitril que se había convertido la casa pero le llegaría una muerte fulminante cuando lo viera a él.

Su fiesta empezó muy bien lo único malo era que Draco no estaría con él hasta llegada la noche algo así como las once y media según el rubio, su vuelo se había atrasado y no sé que mas...

Continuando, su fiesta comenzó muy bien a eso de las seis y él se preguntaba como en unas cuantas horitas el caos se desato, creo que el desastre empezó cuando propusieron hacer un "juego" dos equipos todos los invitados participando, _"Una batalla con hechizos todos quienes pierdan tendrán que hacer algo ridículo que divierta al festejado... será muy divertido_" palabras textuales de Ron, y si había sido muy divertido hasta que una combinación de hechizos, encantos y el suponía que maldiciones pequeñas le dieron a él dejándolo con la apariencia de un niño... ¡SI, UN NIÑO! de no más de 11 años... terrible.

La ropa le quedaba nadando, sus pantalones y calzoncillos se habían convertido en un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo y la enorme polera cubría lo necesario, algún Weasley debió de ir a su casa y traer ropa más o menos que le quedara...

— ¿Qué demo...? — Se escuchó la amortiguada voz de un rubio despampanante en el portón, uno de los gemelos tuvo la gentileza de acallar el ruido infernal que fingía ser "música"

—Draco... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No llegabas más tarde?— El nerviosismo de Hermione se escuchaba casi histérico, y era obvio que estaba tratando de contener al rubio fuera de su casa.

—Sí, pero quería estar con Harry en su cumpleaños así que me las arregle para llegar más temprano... ¿Porque te doy explicaciones, me dejas pasar ya?

— ¡NO! — La ceja del contrario se levantó incrédulamente— Emmm... este... digo yo... Harry te prepara una sorpresa— Hermione reía con nerviosismo y trataba de bloquear la vista al interior de la casa.

—Harry es el festejado, la sorpresa se la daré yo, ¿Porque la ventana está rota?

En la sala muchos invitados salían por la chimenea "discretamente" dándole felicitaciones rápidas a Harry como despedida y algunos con un _"nos mantendremos en contacto queremos saber si tu estado se revierte y serás adulto de nuevo"_ Harry ignoraba a todos y seguía atento a la conversación que Hermione tenía con su cada vez mas enojada pareja.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah eso!, unos niños en la calle pasaron corriendo y aventaron una piedra...

—Hermione ¿Tratas de cambiar el tema? mira te diré que te creo... ahora ¿Me permites pasar a mi casa?

— ¡No!, este… aquí se está muy a gusto ¿No crees?

Draco se tallo el puente de la nariz con una mano tratando de aguantar a la sabelotodo amiga de su Gryffindor, sonrió fingidamente y respiró profundo.

—Si Granger, aquí se está muy a gusto, es cómodo y es una de las razones que elegí esta casa, ahora repito por última vez, ¿Me dejas pasar a mi casa?

La castaña dio un paso atrás rendida y nerviosa, habían metido a su amigo en un gran, GRAN problema, y ella con treinta y un años encima… ¿Cómo pudo permitir tal descontrol, como se permitió participar en esto?, ahora se sentía tan culpable.

Harry salió del estupor en el que estaba en cuanto vio al ex-Sly atravesar el arco que daba a la sala, obviando el shock causado por el estado del cuarto en su rubio se le acercó y subiéndose a una mesita (Que debería tener una lámpara encima) lo abrazo del cuello y le dio un casto beso a su aun mas impactado rubio.

—Hola Draco te esperábamos más tarde, pero creo que la fiesta se acabó— dijo (Con una voz demasiado infantil e irreconocible) como si no hubiese problema alguno y fuera cualquier otro día— ¿Te fue bien en el viaje amor? — Los Weasley y algún otro invitado que se habían quedado no sabían si reírse o correr por sus vidas.

— ¿Que-mierda-paso-aquí? — Mala señal Draco hablando con groserías y frente a terceros no era muy común, de hecho apostaba que las veces que eso ocurría las podía contar con una mano.  
Eso fue señal para que ahora solo los Weasley (Incluyendo a Hermione) se quedaran en la casa y las demás personas huyeran _casi_ despavoridas.

—Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices? — Un tono inocente fue usado para expresar esa oración y ahora solo quedaban Ron y Hermione acompañando al ahora niño a enfrentar ese peligroso dragón enojado. Harry se miraba las uñas como si no hubiera nada más interesante, gesto copiado de su pareja, al ver la expresión de Draco decidió no jugar mucho— Ah, te refieres a esto... bueno las cosas se salieron un poquito de control, ¿Quieres pastel?... ups, no me equivoque ese acabó embarrado en el baño... revisare si hay algo comestible, tu ponte cómodo... sin pena, estás en tu casa.

Ahora quienes salieron corriendo fueron Ron y Hermione, esto estallaría en unos momentos y creían que Harry era capaz de manejarlo por sí mismo, mientras que al rubio le daba un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, siguió al niño desgarbado y le exigió casi gritando una explicación, la cual fue dada inmediatamente por un muy apenado Harry.

—... pero Hermione dijo que se revertiría por sí mismo, y volvería a ser yo mismo en unos cuantos días... fin... — El rostro de Draco mostraba tan pocas emociones para quien no lo supiera leer bien, pero para Harry era obvio que estaba preocupado y enojado, muy enojado, Draco suspiro rindiéndose y cuando el rubio iba a decir algo (El cumpleañero esperaba gritos y muchos_ "te lo dije. te dije que algo malo pasaría si no controlas a tus amigos... blablabla_...) suspiró y se alejó de Harry bajando la mirada, decepción era algo que el chico-que-vivió no esperaba y le **dolió,** _dolió mucho_... muchísimo mas que cualquiera de los gritos esperados.

Draco se fue a la sala y lentamente comenzó a arreglar el desastre, desapareciendo lo inservible, y arreglando lo que se podía salvar, rindiéndose a tratar de razonar con su pareja, si antes no había entendido que madurara un poco y dejara de actuar de manera tan irracional cuando estaba con sus amigos ¿Qué le aseguraba que ahora si entendería con una enorme pelea? si al final siempre le daba por su lado _"Si Draco, prometo que ahora si comprendí" " lo siento Dragón prometo que no se repetirá de nuevo" "me perdonas mi amor esta vez te demostrare que si cambiare"_ y Harry no entendía que no era por Draco, ni por las cosas materiales, si no que era por sí mismo, por su seguridad, ¿Qué tal si el efecto no fuera reversible, y que tal si la vez pasada no solo se hubiese incendiado el jardín, y que si la pasada a esta, los leones que dejaron libres en el zoo no hubiesen estado alimentados y sedados y así sucesivamente?

Después de un par de horas arreglando de aquí para allá, y algo más tranquilo, Draco fue a buscar a su compañero, no encontrándolo en la cocina, o en el patio, o en el cuarto ni el baño, no estaba en el sótano ni en el ático... ¿En donde se había metido el cumpleañero? se comenzó a preocupar un poco y revisó la casa dos veces, incluyendo abajo de las camas, armarios y cajones en la cocina...

Un leve sollozo atrajo su atención, era casi inaudible llegaba de la alacena debajo de la escalera que tenían en su casa, eso incomodo al rubio pues sabia la historia de su marido y que se encontrara en un lugar así desquitando sus penas debía ser muy serio, si él ni había gritado esta vez... se acercó despacio y vio a un encogido niño en una de las esquinas, llorando y tratando de no hacer ruido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Draco entró a ese minúsculo y obscuro lugar.

—Hey— dijo suavemente el rubio tratando de tantear el terreno— ¿Qué es tan malo? cumples años y no te tocara arreglar la casa... de hecho ya lo hice— Harry levantó sus enrojecidos ojos pero se encogió mas en sí mismo— Vamos guapo, esta vez no te reñí y lo tuyo es reversible ven aquí—. Le tendió la mano pero Harry negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué pasó te duele algo? ¿Algún hechizo te lastimo?... ¿No me hablas? Harry no soy un jodi... no soy un adivino no se que tienes si no me explicas— dijo después de un rato sin recibir respuestas, el niño-que-vivió al fin se decidió a hablar y le contesto con voz entrecortada

—Es... es que… te enojaste mucho… y… y luego…— trataba de explicar el pequeño, cortando las palabras y sollozando entre silaba y silaba

—shh shh, Harry tranquilízate no se te entiende nada... haber, me enoje mucho, si, no tengo porque explicarlo y luego ¿Qué? no hice nada...

—Po… Por eso… te fuiste y… y… me dejas… dejaste solo— Draco ponía todo su esfuerzo por entender la frase entera y el pequeño temblaba sollozando a cada frase que daba

—Harry tranquilízate, no te entiendo vale, respira y piensa lo que dirás, entonces... ¿Estás así porque en vez de gritarte me puse a arreglar?

—E-eh…

—Respira y dilo claro Harry— dijo un poco fastidiado y Harry en cambio dio un enorme suspiro y trato de arreglar ideas

—Es que... es que no se-eh... no sé muy bien como explica... explicarlo… tú te diste la vuelta y... no se— Las lágrimas acudieron solas a su rostro sin poderlas controlar, con sus pequeñas manitas las limpiaba una y otra vez tratando de que estas dejaran de fluir y sollozando con gran sentimiento.

Draco pensaba que su pequeño Harry no podía controlarse porque no solo había encogido físicamente, si no que también había retrocedido unas cuantas décadas mentalmente, conservaba los recuerdos de un adulto pero no podía evitar comportarse como un niño.

—Ven aquí Harry— El niño le hizo caso y se acercó pero no dejo de llorar, en cuanto Draco lo alcanzó lo sacó de aquel obscuro lugar y lo cargó sorprendiéndose de lo liviano, pequeño y frágil que encontraba su pareja, lo cargó hasta su dormitorio y lo sentó en la cama— Mira estaba alterado y si seguía a tu lado diría cosas que luego me arrepentiría.

—Y…ya se… pe… pero…

—Amor lo haces de nuevo— El de ojos verdes siguió derramando lágrimas, se trato de calmar y se tallo los ojos de nuevo hasta que Draco lo impidió delicadamente apartando sus manos y después abrazando al niño con cariño— Hey, es tu cumple ¿vale?, solo necesitas entender algunas cosas pero nos encargaremos de eso después— dijo tratando de que su pareja se calmara y es que ¿Quién no querría que un niño tan hermoso dejara de llorar? — mira hoy te consentiré mucho, hasta que nos durmamos, mañana compraremos ropa porque esta te va fatal— Harry sonrió entre lágrimas— Y cuando regreses a tu estado normal te lo haré todo el día ¿Bien?

El pequeño se sonrojo adorablemente y rió entre dientes claramente más tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? — respondio en un tono que pretendía ser seductor pero que solo consiguió una carcajada sin malicia y un beso en la frente

—Porque jovencito, no me siento con tantas ganas de corromper tu inocencia

— ¡Pero no soy inocente! ¡Tengo treinta y uno y vivo con un pervertido! — replicó con un puchero— Yo de verdad quiero que me metas tu...

—PERO, tu cuerpo no es el adecuado— interrumpió con un tono elevado— Y no soy tan pervertido como para llegar a... esto

—Dracooooo porfaaaa— chillo el menor abrazándolo por los hombros

—No y punto final— dicto con un tono severo alejando a su pequeño niño y dejándolo enfurruñado sobre las enormes almohadas, con un puchero y los brazos cruzados, él sonrió levemente y bajo a la cocina, cuando regresó no esperó verlo sin ropa, pero inesperadamente no lo sorprendió demasiado, suspiró y se acercó— Te traje galletas y chocolate— dijo dejando las cosas en la mesita de noche, agarrando la sabana y cobijándolo con ella.

—Pero nunca me dejas comer galletas y chocolate en la cama

—Te dije que te consentiría y es solo por hoy, vamos comételas y a dormir— Harry solo se dejo hacer, su rubio le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba el cachete cuando este se inflaba por lo que comía, Draco le platicó levemente lo que tuvo que hacer por llegar ese día temprano, las cosas que había hecho por cambiarle a uno de los turistas su pase de avión exagerando sus expresiones un poco y haciendo mímica graciosa para que Harry riera a carcajada limpia, y en o dos ocasiones permitía que el pequeño le robara besos castos y rápidos, para después seguir contando la anécdota exagerada de ese día.

—Amor— Susurró el pequeño ya que las luces estaban apagadas y ellos se encontraran tratando de conciliar el sueño, el ex-Gryffindor acurrucado en los brazos protectores del mayor

— ¿Mmm? —Se escuchó soñoliento

— ¿Así no me deseas? — susurró de nuevo, como temiendo hacer la pregunta, un suspiró cansado le hizo tratar de dar la retirada— No es que quiera ahorita solo quería saber, es mas no es tan importante, duérmete no me hagas caso,

—Deja de decirlo tan rápido me mareas— la voz sonaba pastosa y adormilada, suspiró cansado de nuevo tratando de acomodar sus ideas— Harry te desee desde que te vi en sala con las gafas rotas y una ropa enorme de segunda mano, pero es un deseo al cual no me rendiré, eres hermoso y despertarías estos sentimientos en cualquiera, pero... yo no me sentiría cómodo con tu fragilidad y antes de que digas nada, tampoco estaría a gusto conmigo mismo

—Pero...

—Ponte en mi lugar, ¿Qué harías si yo te lo pidiera convertido en un niño de 10 años? ¿Si me desnudara y te dijera que quiero que me la metas?

—No es igual— Dijo no muy seguro y pensando que no sería capaz de manchar a ese mocoso engreído que alguna vez fue su pareja, después de un segundo fue Harry quien suspiró— Esta bien... quizá comprenda un poco, al fin y al cabo cuando recupere mi cuerpo aun estarás para mi ¿Verdad?

—Si, estaré para ti siempre... ahora duérmete y descansa— Draco apretó el abrazo que tenia con el pequeño y trato de conciliar el sueño nuevamente

— ¿Dragón?...

— ¿mmm?

— ¿El próximo año puedo hacer otra guerra con mis amigos para convertirme en niño y me dejes comer galletas con chocolate en la cama?

—Harry— Dijo serio y con un tono de advertencia

—Jejeje bromeaba— La risa cantarina del niño se escucho por unos segundos más

—Si en este año te portas bien hasta tu siguiente cumpleaños, te dejo comer galletas y chocolate en la cama cada fecha especial— El pequeño rió de nuevo y se prometió a si mismo portarse bien,

El rubio cerró los ojos nuevamente y cuando el sueño lo llevaba a un mundo diferente...

—Draco...

—¿Queee? — Contestó bastante fastidiado

—Me descobijaste cuando me abrazaste

—No tienes ganas de dormir ¿verdad? — preguntó arropando al menor y acomodándose nuevamente para al fin dormir.

—Fue tu culpa si yo ya estaba quedándome dormido— Se removió inquietamente haciendo que el mayor rodara los ojos, y se acomodara de nuevo, cuando su respiración se acompasaba y su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco.

—Draco— abrió los ojos cansado y con ganas de reñir a su pareja.

—Mira renacuajo...

—Te amo— interrumpió el pequeño— Que descanses y gracias por todo— Beso en la mejilla al mayor y agarro el sueño con rapidez dejando levemente sonriente al rubio.

—También te amo— susurró besando su frente— Descansa y que tengas buenos sueños— después cerró los ojos y pensó que quizá este desastre no había sido tan catastrófico como los años anteriores, deseando que el siguiente fuera más tranquilo.

Fin.


End file.
